Fabrics similar to the present invention have never been seen before. The closest would be a fabric prepared by embossing a scaly structure such as an embossing treatment of an artificial leather and followed by an enamel treatment on the surface.
However, in the conventional fabric like this, the surface and cross-sectional structures have poor cubic effects. It looks artificial and a natural feeling is scarce because the surface shape is in a regular manner. The feeling is very rough and hard and it looks paper-like.